Doctor Strange
:Looking for another article with the name Doctor Strange? Check out the Doctor Strange disambiguation page. Doctor Strange is quite possibly the most powerful sorcerer on Earth. He is a master of the mystic arts and uses his magic powers to protect Earth from supernatural threats. History Early life Stephen Strange was a prominent New York City surgeon. However, Stephen Strange was in a car crash which crushed his hands. Strange was rushed to a hospital where he learned that his life as a surgeon was now over. This left Stephen Strange a broken and bitter man. Stephen Strange later learned of a sorcerer called the Ancient One and believed that he could cure his hands. Strange journeyed through Asia and found the Ancient One's temple hidden in the mountains. When Stephen Strange found the Ancient One he begged him to heal his hands. However, the Ancient One told Stephen Strange to study with him and learn about the mystic arts and by doing this find the cure within himself. However, Strange was too bitter to listen and started to walk out of the temple. As Strange was on his way out he came across the Ancient One's pupil, Baron Mordo, and learned that he was planning to kill the Ancient One. As Strange attempted to warn the Ancient One Mordo used a spell to capture him. However, the Ancient One knew of Mordo's plan was used his magic to fend off his attack. As Mordo escaped the Ancient One told Stephen Strange that there was goodness in his heart. Stephen Strange then agreed to become the Ancient One's pupil so that he could battle Mordo and others like him that would use dark magic. Strange eventually finished his training with the Ancient One and became one of Earth's greatest sorcerers. He then moved back to New York City and began living in the Sanctum Sanctorum. Strange also hired a manservant named Wong who would often help him battle supernatural forces that threatened Earth. Later life Phoenix As Jean Grey, possessed by the Phoenix Force, teleported herself and the X-Men into space a surge of energy from the Phoenix Force traveled all over the world and was sensed by several powerful beings which included Captain Britain, Emma Frost, and Doctor Strange. Dark Phoenix Later on Jean Grey became corrupted by the Phoenix Force and started to call herself the Dark Phoenix. As Dark Phoenix flew into space Doctor Strange once again sensed the power of the Phoenix Force. This occurred while Doctor Strange was in the library of the Sanctum Sanctorum searching for a book. The Phoenix Force was also senses by Thor and Uatu, the Watcher. Spider-Man Mary Jane Watson eventually vanished and Spider-Man started to search for her. Mary Jane was found my Baron Mordo and he brainwashed her into serving him. However, one night Spider-Man spotted several ninjas flying through the air and went to investigate. Spider-Man tracked them to the Sanctum Sanctorum and he and Wong fought them. During the fight Spider-Man pulled off one of the ninja's mask and saw that it was Mary Jane. Doctor Strange then arrived and was able to use his magic to drive the ninjas away. Spider-Man decided to go after them but Doctor Strange warned Spider-Man that they possessed powers he could not fathom. Despite this Spider-Man ignored Doctor Strange's warnings and went after them anyways. Spider-Man tracked Mary Jane to the Center for Reunification. However, as he tried to enter the the Center for Reunification a magical force field surrounded the building that Spider-Man could not pass. Doctor Strange then arrived in his astral form and warned Spider-Man of the dangers inside the Center for Reunification and urged him to turn away. However, Spider-Man refused to leave. Doctor Strange's astral form then vanished. Peter Parker then went undercover at the Center for Reunification and attempted to rescue Mary Jane. However, Mary Jane alerted the other cultist and they captured Peter and brought him before Baron Mordo. Mordo then used his magic to brainwash Peter and once and sent Spider-Man and other cultist to the Sanctum Sanctorum to steal the Wand of Watoomb. Despite Doctor Strange's best efforts the cultists were able to get away with the Wand of Watoomb. However, Doctor Strange was able to use the Eye of Agamotto to break Mordo's spell. Doctor Strange then explained to Spider-Man that Baron Mordo intended to use the Want of Watoomb to open a portal to the Dark Dimension and bring his master, Dormammu, into our world so that he could feed on the souls of every being in the universe. Spider-Man agreed to help Doctor Strange fight Mordo and Dormammu. Doctor Strange warned Spider-Man that they might die. However, Spider-Man still agreed to help him fight Mordo and Dormammu. As Doctor Strange, Wong, and Spider-Man arrived at the Center for Reunification, Strange used his magic to open a hole in the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak and went inside. They then discovered that Mordo had opened a portal to the Dark Dimension so Spider-Man grabbed it out of his hand with a web line. Doctor Strange and Mordo then fought. However, Mordo realized that he lost and he fled the Center for Reunification. However, Spider-Man had foolishly entered the portal believing that he couldn't just sit on the sidelines. However, Spider-Man realized that he was no match for Dormammu. Luckily Doctor Strange arrived and was able to save Spider-Man and get him back to their own dimension. As Doctor Strange and Spider-Man got back to the Center for Reunification, Mary Jane demanded to know where her father was. Spider-Man tried to tell Mary Jane that Baron Mordo tricked her. However, she would not listen to what Spider-Man had to say. Doctor Strange then used his Eye of Agamotto to show Mary Jane memories from her childhood. In these memories Mary Jane saw that he father was verbally abusive and not the kind person that Mordo made her believe he was. However, as Mary Jane realized the errors of her way Dormammu reached through the portal and pulled Mary Jane into the Dark Dimension. As Spider-Man was about to jump through the portal Doctor Strange stopped him. Strange then told Spider-Man that Dormammu must be invited into our world by a human and he will try to trick Mary Jane into inviting him. Mary Jane was able to resist Dormammu's tricks and he stayed trapped in the Dark Dimension. Spider-Man then thanked Doctor Strange and Wong for their help and went their separate ways. However, as Spider-Man left Doctor Strange got a feeling that he was being watched by a being that was more powerful then him. Vacation At one point Doctor Strange and his girlfriend, Clea, took a vacation to Germany to ski. They stayed at the same ski resort that the X-Men, Rogue, Gambit, and Wolverine were coincidentally staying at. Hulk's mind Doctor Strange later fought an evil alien in another dimension. However, Doctor Strange faild to stop him and the alien escaped to Earth and takes possession of Bruce Banner's body. Doctor Strange is able to track down Banner, who was knocked unconscious. He then told She-Hulk of what was going on. Doctor Strange then told She-Hulk that the only way to exercise the alien from Banner's body was if he used his magic to transport them inside of his brain. Doctor Strange and She-Hulk made their way through Banner's mind and eventually found the alien who was holding the green Hulk and gray Hulk hostage. At the moment the alien manages to fully take control of Hulk's body and forced his way into a military base and started the timer on a nuclear bomb. However, the green and gray Hulk were able to escape the trap the alien had them in and they fought the alien and defeated him. Doctor Strange then used his magic to banish the alien to another dimension. Bruce Banner then regained control of his body and stopped the nuclear bomb from exploding. Powers and equipment Powers Doctor Strange commands a vast degree of powerful energy. Doctor Strange is able to call forth his magic abilities by invoking magical entities such as Oshtur, Agamotto, Hoggoth, Cyttorak, Raggadorr, Valtorr, and Munnopor. Equipment Doctor Strange has possession of a variety of magical objects. Some of these include the Cloak of Levitation, the Eye of Agamotto, and the Wand of Watoomb. *The Cloak of Levitation allows Doctor Strange to fly through the air. *The Eye of Agamott has a variety of different abilities. It can remove spells placed on people of objects. It can also cause people to rediscover long lost memories. The Eye of Agamotto is also capable to firing bolts of magic energy. However, the exact extent of the Eye of Agamottos's power is unknown. *Doctor Strange also has possession of a magical artifact called the Wand of Watoomb. The full extent of the Wand of Watoomb's power is unknown. However, it is known that the Wand of Watoomb can open portals to other dimensions. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *The Phoenix Sage, Part IV: The Starjammers *The Dark Phoenix, Part II: The Inner Circle *Nightcrawler 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *Doctor Strange 'The Incredible Hulk' *Mind Over Anti-Matter 'X-Men '92' *X-Men '92 #4: Pages from the Book of Sin *X-Men '92 #10: Earth X (Funko toy) Trivia *Doctor Strange was unvoiced in his appearances on X-Men. *In The Incredible Hulk, Doctor Strange was voiced by Maurice LaMarche. *In Spider-Man Adventures #14, Doctor Strange had a goatee instead of a pencil mustache. *In the comics, Doctor Strange was the Sorcerer Supreme which is the most powerful sorcerer in a given dimension. However, the term Sorcerer Supreme was never used in the Marvel Animated Universe. It is unknown if the term was simply ignored or if it did not exist within the Marvel Animated Universe. *In the episode Night of the Lizard, Spider-Man mentions the Defenders. It is possible, though unconfirmed, that Doctor Strange was a member of the Defenders like in the comics. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters